


Saruman Mądry

by czarna_pantera



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Humor, Isengard, Nobody Listens to Saruman, Rohan, Rohirrims, White Council of Wizards, Why Saruman Become Evil
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Saruman Biały jest zwierzchnikiem Białej Rady, najwyżej postanowionym z Istari, dysponującym bogatym doświadczeniem i rozległą wiedzą. Wszyscy powinni darzyć go szacunkiem choćby przez wzgląd na powagę stanowiska. A tymczasem nikt go nie słucha! Nikogo nie interesuje, co ma do powiedzenia, nie licząc tajemniczego nieznajomego, który nagle odzywa się poprzez palantír.
Relationships: Gandalf | Mithrandir & Saruman | Curunír, Gríma Wormtongue & Saruman | Curunír, Saruman | Curunír & Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Saruman Mądry

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie napisane na akcję literacką "Miłosny Panteon" na Forum Mirriel (temat: miłość własna gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał).
> 
> Ten tekst jest jakby prequelem do mojego "Isengardu", ale nie trzeba znać tamtego opowiadania, żeby móc czytać poniższą miniaturkę. Wypada uprzedzić, że jest to lekko humorystyczny tekst, który przedstawia motywacje Sarumana w nieco innym świetle (tzn. wyjaśniający, dlaczego tak naprawdę Biały Czarodziej stał się zły).

**Saruman Mądry**

Saruman wrócił z kolejnej narady Białej Rady w wyjątkowo podłym humorze. Nie było to niczym wyjątkowym, bo ostatnio ciągle znajdował się w podłym humorze, a spotkania towarzysko-dyplomatyczne wcale nie wpływały na poprawę jego nastroju. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeszcze go pogarszały. Długa podróż, wiele dni spędzonych w twardym końskim siodle, kiepskie noclegi, często w plenerze albo w podrzędnych gospodach (trudno stwierdzić, co dostarczało gorszych doznań), ogólne znużenie i poczucie sponiewierania, a także sam fakt, że po tej wyprawie jego szaty nie były już bardzo białe, wzbudzały w nim kompletną dezaprobatę.

Z ulgą zsunął się z siodła, oddał końskie wodze słudze, który wyszedł mu na spotkanie, i podpierając się swoją magiczną laską, ruszył po schodach do wieży. Dobrze było znaleźć się znów w domu. Dotychczas nigdy nie narzekał na swoją kondycję, ale teraz czuł w krzyżu ból jakby był przełamany. Prawie dwa tysiące lat na karku jednak robiło swoje…

Nie mógł się uwolnić od myśli, że znacznie szybciej i wygodniej byłoby pokonać drogę z Rivendell na grzbiecie wielkiego orła. Niestety, ten środek transportu nie wchodził w grę. Podwładni Gwaihira chętnie podrzucali w różne miejsca Gandalfa, ale innym osobom jakoś odmawiały usług. Saruman musiałby poprosić drugiego Istari, żeby on z kolei poprosił któregoś z nich o tę przysługę, ale było to rzecz jasna poniżej jego godności. Przez moment marzył o przypięciu ludziom skrzydeł. Kiedyś nawet zaczął szkicować projekt machiny latającej, ale porzucił go po dokonaniu wstępnych obliczeń, z których jednoznacznie wyszło mu, że nie byłaby w stanie oderwać się od ziemi.

Tak naprawdę jego zły nastrój nie wynikał jednak z kłopotliwej natury podróży, choć te nie napawały go takim entuzjazmem jak, dajmy na to, tysiąc lat temu, gdy zwiedził Śródziemie wzdłuż, wszerz, a nawet w poprzek, docierając aż do rubieży na dalekim wschodzie. Nie, chodziło o coś zgoła innego. Powód był zupełnie przyziemny. Od lat, za każdym razem miał nadzieję, że spotkanie Białej Rady tym razem potoczy się inaczej i ułoży po jego myśli. Był ich zwierzchnikiem, najwyżej postanowionym z Istari, dysponującym bogatym doświadczeniem i rozległą wiedzą. Powinni darzyć go szacunkiem choćby przez wzgląd na powagę stanowiska. A tymczasem nikt, dosłownie nikt go nie słuchał! Galadriela beztrosko plotkowała sobie z Gandalfem, Elrond otwarcie przyznał, że „trochę" mu umknęło z tego, co mówił Saruman, a Radagast — ostatni, na którego jeszcze jakoś liczył — jak się okazało przez całą naradę bawił się z wiewiórką, która kryła się w szerokim rękawie jego szaty.

Saruman gotował się z wściekłości na samo to wspomnienie. Nie ugasiła jej ani relaksująca kąpiel, ani czyste (idealnie białe) odzienie, ani nawet pierwszy porządny ciepły posiłek od paru dni. Pewnie dlatego, że podana do kolacji herbata smakowała niestety, jak zwykle, okropnie i przypominała pomyje. Saruman już kończył tracić nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek doczeka się sługi, który będzie potrafił porządnie ją zaparzyć. Myśl, że mógłby spróbować uczynić to samodzielnie, oczywiście nie przyszła mu do głowy.

Po kolacji przeniósł się do swojej pracowni. Nabił fajkę zielem i zapalił, by nieco rozjaśnić umysł za pomocą wydmuchiwania dymu. Wmawiał sobie przy tym, że wcale nie naśladował Gandalfa. Po prostu tak zupełnym przypadkiem zwyczaj palenia fajki przypadł mu do gustu. A utrzymywał go w tajemnicy, bo… tak. Niestety, ta sztuka nieodmiennie naprowadzała jego myśli na rozważania o Mithrandirze, w większości nieciekawe. Właściwie to coraz częściej myślał o nim nie tak, jak myśli się o przyjacielu, a jak o konkurencji. Dlaczego Gandalf miał wszystko to, czego nie posiadał Saruman? Własne sukcesy i dokonania jakoś przestawały go cieszyć. To jego powinni obdarzać największymi względami, a tymczasem już pierwszego dnia go znieważono. Gdy wysłannicy Valarów przybyli do Śródziemia, _Cirdan_ podarował elficki pierścień władzy, Naryę, Gandalfowi, zupełnie pomijając Sarumana. A kimże był Gandalf? Elfowie zachwycali się tą jego pracą u podstaw, jaką wykonywał na północy wśród hobbitów, tak jakby od tego małego ludku miały w niedalekiej przyszłości zależeć losy świata. Dobre sobie! Gandalf zapomniał, że gdy człowiek (albo Istari) pochyla się zbyt mocno nad jedną rzeczą, to się wypina na inne. Saruman zaś myślał o wszystkim. Wypalił do końca swoją fajkę i przeniósł się do sali reprezentacyjnej wieży. Właściwie powinien udać się już na spoczynek. Czuł się fizycznie zmęczony, a sen we własnym wygodnym łóżku przywróciłby mu siły i świeżość umysłu. Podejrzewał jednak, że nie mógłby zmrużyć oka — był zbyt wzburzony.

— To niesprawiedliwe! Tak, po prostu niesprawiedliwe! — mówił do siebie, kipiąc z gniewu i krążąc w tę i we w tę po komnacie. — Czy zbyt wiele żądam, chcąc, by mnie po prostu słuchano? Czy zbyt wiele wymagam? Tyle skrupulatnych przygotowań, plan działania rozpisany punkt po punkcie, analiza jak się patrzy, ocena mocnych i słabych stron, szans i zagrożeń, a tymczasem okazuje się, że strzępiłem język po próżnicy! Nikogo to nie interesuje!

Wciąż rozgniewany, usiadł na swoim wysokim tronie, stojącym pod ścianą.

— Mnie interesuje — odezwał się nagle jakiś głos.

Saruman zamarł. To była najmilsza rzecz, jaką usłyszał pod swoim adresem od co najmniej kilkudziesięciu lat, choć nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego publicznie. Frapowało go jednak, kto wygłosił tę uwagę, biorąc pod uwagę, że znajdował się sam w komnacie, a nigdy nie miewał żadnych omamów słuchowych. Wydawało się jednak, że Tajemniczy Głos dobiegał od strony znajdującego się na środku pomieszczenia postumentu, na którym leżał kryształ widzenia.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał władczym tonem Istari, spoglądając w tamtą stronę.

— Och, to chwilowo nieważne — odparł Głos. — Jedyne, co jest teraz ważne to ty, czarodzieju.

— Nie zwykłem opowiadać o sobie nieznajomym, których nie mogę zobaczyć — odparł nieco zgryźliwie Saruman. Za stary był, żeby naciąć się na słodkie słówka pierwszej lepszej osoby (czy to w ogóle była osoba?), która okazała mu odrobinę zainteresowania.

— Wolałbym się nie pokazywać. Obecnie nie najlepiej się prezentuję. Paskudne zapalenie spojówki.

Biały Czarodziej nic nie powiedział, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z tym fantem. Wiedział mniej więcej jak działają palantíry i zdawał sobie sprawę, że użytkowanie ich może się wiązać z pewnym niebezpieczeństwem. Isengardzki kryształ znalazł przypadkowo lata temu podczas wiosennych porządków, pośród różnych szpargałów pozostawionych przez dawnych rezydentów Orthanku. Nigdy nie zaprzątał nim sobie głowy, wiedząc, że większość z palantírów przepadła bezpowrotnie lata temu. Nie wyrzucił go, bo trochę głupio byłoby pozbyć się drogocennego kryształu (Saruman w ogóle nie lubił niczego wyrzucać, uznając, że wszystko może się kiedyś do czegoś przydać), który w dodatku miał całkiem miły dla oka wygląd (dawni rzemieślnicy znali się na rzeczy, trzeba powiedzieć; obecnych można było uznać co najwyżej za kiepskich wyrobników). Ponieważ palantír, jak to z idealnie okrągłymi rzeczami bywało, uparcie staczał się z gładkich powierzchni w najmniej odpowiednich momentach (czyniąc przy tym taki huk, jakby cała wieża miała się zawalić w posadach, bo był upiornie ciężki) Saruman, po przekopywaniu go z jednej komnaty do drugiej, znalazł dla niego wreszcie stosowne miejsce na postumencie w sali reprezentacyjnej wieży. Wszystko zresztą wskazywało na to, że jego przeznaczeniem było podpieranie palantíru, bo na samym jego środku znajdowało się pasujące do kamienia wgłębienie.

— Da się zauważyć, że coś cię mocno trapi, czarodzieju. Opowiedz mi o tym — rzekł Głos zachęcająco.

— Mhm — mruknął Saruman. Rozsądek walczył z pokusą, by porozmawiać z kimś, kto okazywał mu minimum zainteresowania. Tajemniczy osobnik wydawał się osobą na poziomie, skoro najwyraźniej poznał się na Białym Czarodzieju.

— Słyszałem o niektórych twoich dokonaniach — mówił dalej nieznajomy. — Wiem, że jesteś mędrcem, wielkim uczonym, podróżnikiem, i władcą Isengardu. To bardzo ciekawy zestaw umiejętności i doświadczenie zawodowe; kogoś takiego nie spotyka się często.

No cóż, szczera prawda, pomyślał Saruman, prostując się dumnie i pławiąc w samozadowoleniu, choć co do niektórych stwierdzeń jego rozmówca nieco przesadzał. Z początku Isengard technicznie rzecz biorąc nie należał do niego. Lata temu, tuż po tym jak wrócił ze swojej podróży po wschodzie, przez jakiś czas bawił w Gondorze. Przyjęto go na dworze z otwartymi ramionami, bo obecność tak znamienitego mędrca dodawała splendoru. Z biegiem czasu cieszono się z tego tak jakby mniej, bo Saruman dość mocno nadużył gościnności — praktycznie zamieszkał w bibliotece w Minas Tirith, przesiadując tam nieprzyzwoicie długo (nikt jednak nie ośmieliłby się go próbować stamtąd wyprosić). Pewnie dlatego ówczesny namiestnik Gondoru, Beren, tak chętnie zgodził się na to, by Saruman przejął klucze do Orthanku i zagnieździł się w opuszczonym Isengardzie. Twierdza od dawna ziała pustkami — ród dawnych zarządców z czasem wymarł, a przy piętrzących się problemach na wschodzie i konieczności ochrony tamtejszych granic przez zapędami coraz bardziej agresywnego Mordoru, uznano ją za pozbawioną większego strategicznego znaczenia. Z biegiem czasu zaczął myśleć o Isengardzie jak o swojej własności. Wygodnie się tutaj urządził, a za pomocą drobnych machinacji, powołując się prawo zasiedzenia, doprowadził nawet do tego, by przepisano na niego akt własności.

— Dowiedziałem się też, że masz w toku różne rewolucyjne projekty — dodał Głos, starannie unikając precyzowania od kogo się dowiedział i w jaki sposób. — Chętnie rzucę na nie okiem, jeśli, oczywiście, miałbyś czas i chęć o nich porozmawiać.

To już była zbyt nęcąca oferta. Saruman wręcz palił się z chęci do mówienia o swoich planach i przedsięwzięciach, a w nikim nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego partnera do dyskusji. Biała Rada dopiero co kolejny raz go zlekceważyła, personel usługowy, który zatrudniał, służył do wykonywania jego poleceń, a nie do prowadzenia dyskursu, a do rozmowy z mieszkającymi po sąsiedzku entami nie miał już sił. Jakieś sto, dwieście lat temu zdarzało mu się jeszcze wpaść do Fangornu, by odwiedzić Drzewca, ale z biegiem czasu odkrył, że tendencja entów do rozwlekania każdej wypowiedzi w nieskończoność niewymownie go irytuje — wyrażenie każdej myśli zajmowało im wiele godzin, a z wiekiem Biały Czarodziej robił się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy.

— Chciałbyś może posłuchać o mojej machinie latającej? — zapytał niepewnie Saruman. Projekt, jako z góry skazany niepowodzenie przez techniczne ograniczenia, był właściwie niewiele wart i wydawał się stosunkowo bezpiecznym tematem.

— Zamieniam się w słuch — odparł Głos natychmiast.

Wieczorne konwersacje z nowym interesującym znajomym prędko weszły do stałego rozkładu dnia Sarumana. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczął zaniedbywać robotę i swoje badania, ale nie potrafił sobie odmówić przyjemności rozmowy z kimś, kto go wreszcie słuchał i zaczął na nie wyczekiwać. Nawet nie zauważał, że na tych spotkaniach upływały długie godziny. Rozgrzebane monografie (w tym ta o rozpoznawaniu różnych rodzajów popiołów z ziela fajkowego) leżały odłogiem, eksperymenty metalurgiczne stanęły. Zaniedbał swój plan uregulowania górnego nurtu Iseny (wiosenne roztopy były bardzo niebezpieczne, regularnie mieli powódź), zaniedbał badania nad radiacją adaptacyjną ptaków występujących w Nan Curunír, zaniedbał wszystko.

Głos mówił to, co Saruman tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć. I sukcesywnie, niby to mimochodem i między wierszami, podsuwał nowe pomysły i sugestie, co znacząco wpłynęło na wzrost ambicji Białego Czarodzieja. Tak zręcznie kierował strumień jego myśli, że ten nawet nie połapał się, że płyną już innym korytem niż kiedyś.

A kiedy wreszcie wyjawił mu swoje prawdziwe imię, Saruman wcale nie odczuwał niepokoju czy lęku. Upatrywał w tym raczej szansy na rozwój i ekspansję. I uznał, że mają bardzo podobne spojrzenie na pewne sprawy, zwłaszcza na to, jak powinna wyglądać Czwarta Era.

* * *

Sauron uświadomił mu, że grunt to dobre zrozumienie swoich potrzeb. Wobec tego Saruman postanowił kolejny raz ukierunkować swoją energię na Rohan, ale tym razem zastosować metody nieco bardziej zdecydowane niż wcześniej. Niestety, takie już nastały czasy, że bez agresywnej promocji i ekspansji można było zapomnieć o odniesieniu jakiegokolwiek sukcesu.

Rozmiłowany w nauce Saruman już dawno temu uparł się popchnąć do przodu rozwój technologii w Śródziemiu. Problem z wynalazkami i ulepszeniami polegał jednak na tym, że trzeba je było komuś opchnąć. Inaczej nie miało to większego sensu. Ponieważ Rohan znajdował się najbliżej, to na nim skupiał się jego obszar zainteresowań. Wydawało się, że Rohirrimowie przyjmą jego innowacje bez żadnego oporu — w końcu wiele z nich wpłynęłoby korzystanie na poprawę jakości bytu zwykłego szarego człowieka. Tymczasem woleli tkwić w stagnacji, co irytowało go niewymownie.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno zdarzało mu się składać w Edoras towarzyskie wizyty. Przyjmowano go tam wprawdzie po królewsku, ale konwersacje toczyły się tak jakby jednostronnie. Wypisz, wymaluj jak z Białą Radą. Na próżno tłumaczył Rohańczykom, że kto się nie rozwija, ten się cofa i przekonywał ich do swoich pomysłów, sięgając po jak najbardziej praktyczne wynalazki. Próbował nauczyć ich trójpolówki i przy okazji wcisnąć im parę sprzętów usprawniających uprawę roli na większą skalę. Nic z tego. Woleli dalej obsiewać co roku tym samym te same ziemie, powoli i stopniowo je wyjaławiając.

Potem próbował zainteresować ówczesnego króla Rohanu, Thengla, długofalowym projektem uszlachetnienia rasy rohańskich wierzchowców. Początkowo król okazał nawet zainteresowanie i wszystko szło dobrze do momentu, w którym Saruman nie wspomniał o konieczności krzyżowania osobników posiadających pożądane cechy z mearasami. Wtedy zareagowano tak, jakby wypowiedział jakieś bluźnierstwo. Do tej bandy ograniczonych półgłówków nie docierało, jak katastrofalne skutki przynosi chów wsobny i jeżeli natychmiast nie zostaną podjęte jakieś kroki, mearasy czystej krwi zaczną ujawniać wrodzone wady w ciągu kilku najbliższych pokoleń.

Bo odniesieniu którejś kolejnej porażki Saruman przestał bywać na dworze w Edoras, uznając, że najsłuszniej będzie się obrazić. Zamknięty w swojej samotni, dumał o tragedii rzemieślnika, którego kunszt pozostaje niedoceniony i nieszczęściu wykonawcy, który próbuje zainteresować innych swoim dziełem, a zderza się z murem milczenia, rozbija na tamie obojętności i tonie w bagnie ignorancji. Nawet najbardziej odpornej jednostce podcięłoby to skrzydła. Przez długi czas szaleńczo zamartwiał się, że moc jego głosu osłabła. Ale prawda była inna. Jego sąsiedzi, lud szlachetny i prosty, nieufnie odnosił się do czarodziejów, a jeszcze bardziej do ich wynalazków. Ciemny lud po prostu nie chciał tego kupić. Przez jakiś czas żywił po cichu nadzieję, że się opamiętają i zwrócą do niego po pomoc w razie jakiejś katastrofy, na przykład klęski nieurodzaju. Niestety, katastrofa nie chciała jakoś nadejść, i nie pojawiła się szansa na pojednanie. Tak po prawdzie, to w Edoras w ogóle nie zauważono, że czarodziej żywił jakąś urazę i że przestał bywać w stolicy Rohanu.

Wobec tego zamiast zajmować się stosunkowo niegroźnymi wynalazkami, takimi jak patyczki rozniecające ogień, domy ze szkła i ulepszony rodzaj pługa, Saruman postanowił przerzucić się znacznie bardziej dochodowy przemysł wojenny.

Isengard był już wcześniej całkiem nieźle ufortyfikowany, ale Biały Czarodziej poszedł krok dalej i zaczął go stopniowo zamieniać w niezdobytą twierdzę. Z biegiem czasu oprócz Dunedlingów począł werbować orków. Pierwsi sami przyszli z gór, zaciekawieni nadspodziewaną aktywnością w Nan Curunír. Później za pomocą krebainów Saruman rozrzucił nad górskimi siedzibami odizolowanych plemion ulotki, zapraszające do współpracy (wszystko wyjaśnione za pomocą pisma obrazkowego, bo dzicy orkowie nie potrafili czytać). Odzew przekroczył jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wprawdzie oferował znakomite warunki pracy, szansę na samorozwój i oczywiście uczestnictwo w interesujących projektach, takich jak próby przejęcia władzy nad światem, ale i tak zaskoczyło go, jak bardzo chętni do współpracy byli orkowie — wreszcie znalazł swoją grupę docelową. Zachowywali się zupełnie inaczej niż ludzie. Z jego doświadczenia wynikało, że ludźmi było zawsze mnóstwo problemów. Miewali fanaberie, przejawiające się w posiadaniu wolnej woli, nonsensowne zachowania, takie jak posiadanie jakichś tam skrupułów, i nigdy nie można było na nich w stu procentach polegać. Z orkami sprawa przedstawiała się o wiele łatwiej. Byli dumni z tego, że mogą służyć możnemu panu, który poprowadzi ich lud do wielkości, a potrzeby i zainteresowania mieli proste (praca w kuźni i prowadzenie wojen). Wystarczyło tylko odpowiednio ich ukierunkować i przekonać przywódców poszczególnych plemion, by zamiast wzajemnie się wyrzynać i walczyć między sobą o wpływy i dominację, skupili się na uprzykrzaniu życia Rohirrimom.

Nadszedł wreszcie czas, by oplątać mackami Edoras. W tym celu należało znaleźć jakąś odpowiednio upadłą moralnie jednostkę i nakłonić do współpracy. Niestety, większość Rohańczyków miała w głowie sieczkę i siano, a on potrzebował kogoś wystarczająco inteligentnego, by potrafił myśleć samodzielnie (na tyle, na ile mu pozwoli) i na tyle głupiego, by naciąć się na jego słodkie słówka i obietnice (których wcale nie zamierzał spełniać).

Porzucił dostojną biel na rzecz prostych zgrzebnych szarych szat, narzucił na siebie płaszcz z szorstkiej wełny, zamiast swojej magicznej laski wziął w dłoń sękaty kostur i wyruszył do Edoras. Bez trudu wmieszał się w tłum; nikt nie zwracał uwagi na przygarbionego dziadygę snującego się to tu, to tam. Saruman miał dryg do takich przebieranek, chociaż uważał to w istocie za uwłaczające. Powtarzał sobie w duchu, że gdyby otaczający go ludzie wiedzieli, kim jest, patrzyliby na niego z lękiem i szacunkiem. Podobała mu się ta myśl i na jakiś czas tak go zajęła, że zdążył zapomnieć, po co właściwie przybył do stolicy Rohanu. Opamiętał się jednak szybko i zaczął uważnie lustrować okolice dworu, szukając odpowiedniego kandydata na swojego agenta. Na obserwacji zeszła mu większość poranka i część wczesnego przedpołudnia. Personel usługowy w postaci parobków i służby kuchennej z miejsca odrzucił, nad plączącymi się po okolicami w dużej liczbie królewskimi gwardzistami zastanawiał się tylko przelotnie, do momentu w którym jego uwagę przykuł młody, niski ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w czarnych szatach. Niewątpliwie należał do służby wyższej rangi. Siedział nieco na uboczu, na ławie pod ścianą na tyłach dworu i skrobał coś piórem na kartce papieru, którą miał rozłożoną na niewielkiej deseczce, służącej za podpórkę. Znaczy piśmienny. To zainteresowało Sarumana. W Rohanie niewielu ludzi poznało tę sztukę, więc każdy wyróżniał się na plus. Była też w nim jakaś melancholia; wydawał się często popadać w zamyślenie, bo co jakiś czas podnosił wzrok sponad swoich zapisków i wpatrywał się w dal, która wypadała mu akurat na ścianie stajni.

Saruman poobserwował go przez jakiś czas, trochę za nim pochodził, podstępnie zebrał dodatkowe informacje od kupca na rynku, u którego młody człowiek dokonał zakupu w postaci buteleczki atramentu i tuzina arkuszy papieru (trzeciego gatunku) i uznał, że czas zastawić sidła.

Starannie wyczekał na moment, gdy młody człowiek będzie znajdował się sam. Udało mu się go złapać, gdy przechodził przez niewielki dziedzińczyk znajdujący się w pobliżu zabudowań gospodarskich dworu. Gibnął się na jego oczach, tak jakby zasłabł. Młodzieniec początkowo nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, wobec czego Saruman musiał gibnąć się jeszcze raz, tym razem o mało co na niego nie wpadając. Okazało się, że młody człowiek miał właściwie wyrobione odruchy, bo zainteresował się nim i nawet podtrzymał. Pewnie głównie po to, żeby samemu się nie przewrócić, ale nieważne — kontakt został nawiązany.

— Dobrze się czujecie, dziadku? — zapytał młodzieniec z pewnym roztargnieniem.

— Prawdę rzekłszy, bardzo słabo. Czy mógłbym prosić o trochę wody dla słabego starca, szlachetny panie? — wychrypiał zmęczonym głosem Saruman.

Młody człowiek doprowadził go do najbliższej ławy, usadził na niej i zniknął we wnętrzu dworu. Wrócił po jakimś czasie z kubkiem wody i podał Białemu Czarodziejowi.

— Wielkie dzięki, łaskawy panie.

— Nie ma za co — odparł dość obojętnym tonem młodzieniec i zrobił taki ruch, jakby zamierzał odejść.

— Czekajcie — Saruman złapał go za przedramię. — Zechciejcie poświęć mi chwilę.

Młody człowiek zerknął podejrzliwie na jego dłoń, lekko marszcząc brwi. Istari w porę zreflektował się, że być może ten uścisk był zbyt mocny jak na omdlewającego starca. A może podejrzenia wzbudziło to, że długie, smukłe palce i gładka skóra wcale nie wskazywały na to, by była to dłoń spracowana. Biały Czarodziej nie dał mu jednak szansy na to, by dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, bo pociągnął go na ławę, zachęcając, by usiadł obok niego.

— Przypadkiem zauważyłem, że należycie do dworu, panie. Zapewne zasiadacie jakie zaufany człowiek w królewskiej radzie?

— A gdzie tam — żachnął się jego rozmówca. — Jestem tylko skrybą.

— A jak to jest być skrybą? Dobrze czy niedobrze? — zagaił Saruman.

— A wiecie dziadku, to nie jest tak, że dobrze czy niedobrze — odparł młody człowiek z namysłem, po czym zasunął mu trwającą dobre pięć minut przemowę na temat swojej pracy, wplatając w to różne wątki poboczne. Mniej więcej w połowie Saruman zaczął tak jakby trochę tracić wątek, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Uznał, że napotkany Rohańczyk talent oratorski miał nie najgorszy. Nada się. Trzeba było go tylko odpowiednio zmanipulować.

— Jesteście bez wątpienia niezwykle utalentowanym człowiekiem. Czy nie mieliście wrażenia, że się tu marnujecie?

— To znaczy?

— Czego pragniecie?

— Służyć wiernie Théodenowi królowi — odparł młody skryba bez namysłu.

— A pomyśleliście o sobie? Musi być coś, czego byście chcieli, panie… Wybaczcie, nie posłyszałem waszego imienia…

— Pewnie dlatego, że się nie przedstawiłem — odparł trzeźwo tamten. — Jestem Gríma, syn Gálmóda. A co do życzeń i potrzeb… — młodzieniec popadł na moment w głęboką zadumę — …przydałoby mi się nowe pióro. I lepszy papier. Ten, co ostatnio mi wcisnęli, był bardzo marnej jakości — przyznał markotnie.

— Miałem na myśli coś więcej. Złoto? Klejnoty? — zapytał chytrze Saruman.

Gríma nie zareagował.

— A może władza?

— Znaczy, że co? — zapytał podejrzliwie młodzieniec.

Saruman jęknął w duchu. Może jednak pomylił się co do tego osobnika? Czyżby nie miał nawet za grosz ambicji?

Poznał jednak po rzuconym mu z ukosa podejrzliwym spojrzeniu czarnych oczu, że jego rozmówca był nie w ciemię bity. Najwyraźniej pojmował, że wielce nieroztropne opowiadać dopiero co napotkanym nieznajomym o swoich rozterkach i aspiracjach. Bardzo dobrze. Jednostki naiwne, otwarte i prostoduszne nie miały co liczyć na zrobienie kariery na dworze, nawet jeżeli był to dwór tak nędzny, jak ten w Edoras. Każdy człowiek miał jakąś skazę, przypominającą plamę sadzy, którą wystarczyło tylko rozetrzeć, by skazić duszę. A Saruman wyczuwał, że w tym człowieku tkwił jakiś cień, może niezbyt wyraźny, ale sugerujący, że byłby zdolny do najbardziej podłych czynów, gdyby tylko popchnąć go w odpowiednią stronę.

— Mogę sobie pozwolić na pewną śmiałą uwagę, panie? — zapytał czarodziej.

— Możecie.

— Wydaje mi się, że coś was trapi. Opowiedzcie mi o tym — rzekł Saruman zachęcająco, sięgając po moc swojego głosu.

Gríma wahał się przez moment, ale dość prędko uległ.

— Owszem, dobrze wam się wydaje. Nikt nie darzy mnie nawet cieniem szacunku — wyznał ponuro. — Widzicie, odkąd tylko rozpocząłem służbę na dworze, ciągle tylko te szepty za plecami i niechętne spojrzenia, jakby nikt nie wierzył, że też jestem Rohańczykiem, jak oni.

— Prawdę mówiąc, sądziłem, że pochodzicie z Gondoru, panie — odparł Saruman, choć było to wierutne kłamstwo. Gríma, choć miał czarne włosy, wcale nie wyglądał na Gondorczyka. Za to bez wątpienia posiadał wśród przodków Dunedlingów. Może byli to nawet dalecy przodkowie, bo sam jak widać uważał się za jednego z Rohirrimów, ale z pewnością nie uważali tak jego rodacy, nieufnie traktujący każdą, najmniejszą nawet odmienność.

Och, Saruman aż za dobrze wiedział, jak to wykorzystać. Przecież tak samo czuł się w Białej Radzie czy gdy próbował zainteresować ludzi swoimi wynalazkami — odtrącony, niechciany i niezrozumiany. Szybko też zorientował się, co trzeba mu zaoferować jako nagrodę, by zachęcić do zdrady swojego kraju i króla. Słówko po słówku czarodziej wyciągnął z Grímy, czego skrycie pragnęło jego serce. Okazało się, że młody skryba był jednym z nieszczęśliwie zakochanych romantycznych idiotów i wodził wzrokiem za córką królów. Wtedy Saruman ujawnił się przed nim, wyznając kim naprawdę był, i niezwykle zasmuconym tonem opowiedział mu o wizji, jaką miał w swoim śnie i o fatum wiszącym nad Éowiną, która niechybnie zginie (wymyślił to na poczekaniu i sądząc po wrażeniu, jakie wywarło to na skrybie, mówił o tym bardzo przekonująco). Jeśli jednak Gríma zgodzi się z nim współpracować, to zdoła ją ocalić od tego smutnego losu. A wtedy ona na pewno go pokocha. Tak nim zakręcił, że Gríma, szaleńczo przejęty wizją Białego Czarodzieja, bez namysłu zgodził się podpisać kontrakt, nie mając jeszcze pojęcia, w co tak naprawdę się ładuje.

— Grímo, czeka nas wielka i wspaniała przyszłość — oświadczył Saruman uroczyście.

Wszystko zdawało się zmierzać w odpowiednim kierunku.

* * *

Mówiły jaskółki, że niedobre są spółki. Sarumam niestety nie słuchał ani jaskółek, ani mądrości wygłaszanych przez inne ptactwo — to należało do zainteresowań Radagasta. Nie, Saruman słuchał jedynie tego, co powtarzały mu krebainy, które wysyłał na przeszpiegi, a te były bardzo rzeczowe. Sumiennie przekazywały wszystko, co zaobserwowały, ale pozostawiały swojemu mistrzowi oddzielenie ziarna od plew.

Saruman w znakomity sposób przydeptywał wszelkie wątpliwości co do obranego sposobu działania, ale gdzieś na skraju umysłu plątały się irytujące myśli, natrętne jak obijająca się po komnacie brzęcząca mucha w letnie popołudnie. Jego niedawne starcie z Mithrandirem poruszyło go mocniej, niż sam chciałby to przed sobą przyznać. Gandalf nagadał mu o przeroście ambicji, utracie celu z oczu i tonięciu w miłości własnej, ale Saruman puścił te uwagi mimo uszu, podobnie jak dość enigmatyczne uwagi, żeby „nie szedł tą drogą". Nie dowiedział się, którą konkretnie, bo trochę się zdenerwował i z tego zdenerwowania wytarł nim posadzkę i spuścił lekki łomot, zapominając, że takie zachowania właściwie nie przystają mędrcowi. Ale Saruman kichał i pluł na to, co powinien a czego nie powinien robić mędrzec. Nie chciał czynić większej krzywdy Gandalfowi, ale jego idiotyczny opór i skrupuły trochę komplikowały sprawy. Na razie zamknął go za karę na szczycie wieży, uznając, że jeżeli trochę tam posiedzi na chłodzie, głodzie i w osamotnieniu to zyska nową perspektywę i zrobi się bardziej uległy. Musiał pojąć, że to droga Sarumana jest jedną słuszną. Koniec. Kropka.

Sprawy nieco się pokomplikowały, gdy pod jego bramą pojawiło się dziewięciu ponurych jeźdźców w czerni. Biały Czarodziej nie lubił niezapowiedzianych gości, więc nieco wytrąciło go to z równowagi. Oczywiście ani myślał ich wpuszczać do wnętrza kręgu Isengardu (bo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że niełatwo będzie ich wyprosić). Nie był też na tyle głupi, by zejść na dół, pomiędzy Czarnych Jeźdźców. Pracował wprawdzie nad rozwojem swoich umiejętności w zakresie magii ofensywnej, ale jakoś nie widział się w roli jednostki, która zacznie okładać magiczną laską Dziewięciu po kapturach i rzucać dookoła rozbłyski światła, wywołujące oszołomienie u przeciwników. Rozmawiał więc z nimi z bezpiecznej pozycji — to znaczy z wysokości murów.

— Sssauron jessst wielce niezadowolony z twoich poczynań, czarodzieju — wysyczał Król Nazgûli. — Ponoć posssiadasz jakieś ważkie informacje, którymi ani myśśślałeśśś sssię z nami podzielić.

Saruman jęknął w duchu. Wyglądało na to, że znów zapomniał wyłączyć palantír. Albo kryształ widzenia sam się aktywował. Zawsze zdarzało się to w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Możliwe, że ostatnio nieco zbyt swobodnie rozmawiał z Grímą na temat swoich zamiarów, gdy ten przybył niedawno ze świeżymi informacjami z Edoras.

— Skąd te przypuszczenia? — zapytał obojętnie Saruman.

Wydawało się, że pustka pod kapturem, na wysokości, na której powinny znajdować się usta, uformowała się w coś w rodzaju złowrogiego, bezcielesnego uśmiechu.

— To nie przypussszenia, tylko pewnośśśść. Płomienne Oko widzi wszystko — rzekł Nazgûl i zabrzmiało to cokolwiek złowieszczo.

Saruman zaczął się nagle zastanawiać, ilu szpiegów Mordoru ma zainstalowanych wśród swoich oddziałów. Fakt faktem, że niektórzy z kapitanów jego zastępów po cichu sprzyjali Sauronowi. Wszystko przez tę przeklętą prasa propagandową, „Mordownika", która jakimś cudem przenikała do Isengardu i krążyła wśród jego orków, pomimo starań Sarumana, by jakoś to ukrócić. Nie dalej jak tydzień temu któryś z nich był też na tyle bezczelny, by wymalować na murach wieży graffiti z Okiem Saurona. Pomimo przeprowadzenia szeroko zakrojonych poszukiwań sprawcy nie ujęto.

Zrozpaczony Saruman pojął nagle, jak bardzo niebezpieczne może się okazać wchodzenie w kontakty z Mordorem. Daj palec, a zabiorą całą dłoń… i głowę na dokładkę. Chciał błyszczeć, nawet jeżeli miałby to być błysk światłem odbitym, ale niekoniecznie podobało mu się, że zostanie przy tym oślepiony i porażony. Ale może nie było jeszcze zbyt późno, by zawrócić z tej ścieżki donikąd? Pozostało tylko jedno — ukorzyć się przed Gandalfem i poprosić o pomoc. Razem daliby sobie radę z Nazgûlami. Musiał jednak najpierw zyskać na czasie… i przekonać Mithrandira o szczerości swoich intencji, nawet jeżeli takie zupełnie szczere nie były.

— Jesteś dziwnie milczący, czarodzieju. To do ciebie niepodobne — zauważył Czarnoksiężnik tonem ociekającym przewrotną satysfakcją.

Saruman spoglądał na niego zimno z wysokości murów i to zimne spojrzenie nieco ochłodziło pewność Króla Nazgûli.

— No więc jak będzie? Mamy bardzo napięty grafik — ponaglił go Król Nazgûli.

— Tak się składa, że Gandalf znajduje się w mojej wieży — odparł Saruman chłodno. — Pójdę zaraz wysondować, co dokładnie wie, a jeśli okaże się niechętny do współpracy, dostaniecie go jak swojego.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Czarnoksiężnika, zszedł z murów i pospieszył w stronę Orthanku. Zanim wdrapał się na szczyt, gdzie uwięził dawnego przyjaciela (swoją drogą, musiał mieć jakieś zaćmienie umysłu, gdy to ucznił; trzeba było go wpakować do lochów, dostęp do niego byłby o wiele łatwiejszy) miał już nawet ułożoną jakąś spójną wersję, w którą Gandalf powinien uwierzyć. Z naciskiem na powinien. Zresztą w razie czego mógł go postraszyć, że faktycznie odda go Nazgûlom, a taka perspektywa potrafiłaby zalać strachem każdą duszę.

Kiedy jednak znalazł się na platformie obserwacyjnej Orthanku, odkrył, że po Gandalfie nie było już nawet śladu. Nie do wiary! Czyżby wybrał samobójczą śmierć? Prędko okazało się jednak, że nic podobnego. Saruman rozejrzał się po horyzoncie, a że wzrok miał bystry jak krogulec, bez trudu dostrzegł w oddali sylwetkę szybko odlatującego drapieżnego ptaka, lecącego w stronę Edoras. Przypominał orła, ale był od niego o wiele większy. Prędko domyślił się, że Gandalfowi z pomocą przyszedł Gwaihir, lekceważąc jego niedawno wydany dekret o zamknięciu przestrzeni lotniczej nad Isengardem (nie dotyczyło to krebainów, rzecz jasna).

Saruman natychmiast poczuł się osobiście urażony takim potraktowaniem przez Mithrandira. Jak śmiał tak sobie po prostu uciekać z jego ufortyfikowanego i niezdobytego Isengardu?! Co za nieprawdopodobna bezczelność! Na powrót wbił się w dumę. Uraza buchnęła nim gwałtownym płomieniem, jak podsycony żar w hutniczym piecu, nie mówiąc o zazdrości, która ukłuła go w sam środek serca. Do licha z Gandalfem, już on mu pokaże, co to znaczy robić sobie wroga z Sarumana! Ale najpierw musiał pozbyć spod bramy Nazgûli. Wprawdzie miał pewność, że nie zdobędą Isengardu, bo do tego potrzeba by nieźle uzbrojonej armii, ale sama ich obecność mu zawadzała. Poza tym utrudniali komunikację.

Chociaż droga powrotna zajęła mu o wiele mniej czasu, niż wspinaczka na szczyt wieży, prędko ułożył w głowie wstępny plan, który nabrał bardzo konkretnego kształtu, zanim jeszcze znalazł się z powrotem na murach nad bramą.

— Wiem już wszystko. Gandalf nie zdołał się oprzeć mojej mocy — skłamał gładko, ciesząc się w duchu, że krótkowzroczne Nazgûle nie dostrzegłby nad Isengardem nie tylko przelatującego orła, ale nawet smoka wielkości góry. — Sam przekażę to władcy Barad-dûr — rzekł wyniośle. — Słyszymy się z daleka i rozprawiamy o wielkich, tyczących nas sprawach. Wam zaś do wypełnienia misji wystarczy wiedzieć, gdzie leży Shire. Jak powiedział Mithrandir, to około sześciuset mil na północ, u granic nadmorskich krain elfów. Musicie przebyć w bród Isenę, potem okrążyć Góry i w Tharbadzie dojść do Szarego Rozlewiska. Ruszajcie czym prędzej, a ja powiadomię waszego pana, że jesteście już w drodze.*

Podczas całej tej przemowy w jego mocnym głosie nie pojawił się nawet cień wahania. Zręcznie dobrane słowa odniosły pożądany skutek i Czarnoksiężnik uwierzył, że Saruman szczerze im sprzyjał.

Obserwując odjeżdżających galopem Czarnych Jeźdźców Biały Czarodziej uznał, że wszystko dobrze rozegrał, chociaż musiał podzielić się dość cenną informacją. Na końcu i tak wyjdzie na jego. Już on się o to postara.

W końcu był Sarumanem Mądrym i wszystko zawsze wiedział najlepiej.

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> Przypisy:
> 
> * Fragment wypowiedzi Sarumana zaczynający się od słów „Sam przekażę to władcy Barad-dûr…" to cytat z „Niedokończonych opowieści", z historii o poszukiwaniu Pierścienia przez Czarnych Jeźdźców (wersja C).
> 
> Posłowie:
> 
> Saruman powinien właściwie zawsze myśleć o Gandalfie per Mithrandir, ewentualnie Olórin, ale nie jest to jedyne nagięcie kanonu w tym opowiadaniu.
> 
> Wypada nadmienić, że z Gríma w moich wyobrażeniach jest sporo młodszy niż filmowa wersja (która nie jest zła, bo Brad Dourif to bardzo dobry aktor; tylko trochę w zbyt oczywisty sposób widać, że to zły złoczyńca ;) ). Do wglądu na moim Instagramie: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKZFZK3Jkd_/
> 
> Sarumana rysowałam wielokrotnie, ale wciąż najlepszy jest chyba portret sprzed lat: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062683


End file.
